disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
From All of Us to All of You
"From All of Us to All of You" is an animated television Christmas special, produced by Walt Disney Productions and first presented on December 19, 1958 as part of the Walt Disney Presents anthology series. Hosted by Jiminy Cricket along with Mickey Mouse and Tinker Bell, the special combines newly-produced animation with clips from vintage animated Disney shorts and feature films, presented to the viewer as "Christmas cards" from the various characters starring in each one. At the end of the special, the Disney narrator would intone a holiday message to the viewers, while a scrolling image would show almost all of Disney's animated characters sitting in a train on a long track, starting of course with Mickey and going back to some now quite obscure. Starting in 1963 and continuing through the 1970s, re-airings of the special would include preview footage of the studio's new or upcoming feature films, as the "surprise gift". Beginning in 1983, it was expanded to 90 minutes and retitled A Disney Channel Christmas for airing on cable television's The Disney Channel. A home video version of the special, retitled Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, appeared on VHS and laserdisc in 1986. The show has been shown infrequently in the US in recent years, but in the Nordic countries (Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Norway) the show has been broadcast every year since 1959, and has become a holiday classic. Ratings show that around 40% of all Swedes watch it on Christmas Eve, the record (in 1997) being just over half the population. This special has yet to see a DVD release. United States In the US, the show originally aired on ABC and occasionally afterwards on NBC. The original version included Walt Disney's introduction where he has been cricket-sized because as Mickey and Jiminy would say, Christmas is bigger than all of them. The American version has been infrequently shown since 1980. The original American version features the following shorts: *''Santa's Workshop'' (1932) *''Toy Tinkers'' (1949) (this is preceded by a new animation where Chip and Dale show Jiminy how they celebrate Christmas. The chipmunks are seen sawing down an evergreen branch for their Christmas tree, which they decorate. After going to sleep, the short begins proper with Donald waking Chip and Dale up) As well as clips from the following feature films: *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Cinderella'' *''Bambi'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' It ends with Jiminy Cricket singing "When You Wish Upon a Star". Starting in 1963 and continuing through the 1970s, all of the scenes with Walt and Tinker Bell's intros, as well as Santa's Workshop, had been replaced by a teaser for a new or upcoming Disney feature film, including The Sword in the Stone, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, and Pete's Dragon. In the 1983 broadcast, the Goofy cartoon The Art of Skiing was added. The Jungle Book teaser was used when the program was featured on the syndicated Wonderful World of Disney series in the late 1980s. Denmark In Denmark the show is called Disneys Juleshow: Fra Alle Os til Alle Jer ("The Disney Christmas Show: From All of Us to All of You") and is broadcast every Christmas Eve afternoon on DR1. It is narrated by Danish actor Ove Sprogøe, who does the Danish voice of Jiminy Cricket. Clips from feature films are voiced in Danish while shorts are in English with Danish subtitles. The Danish version features the following shorts: *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''Donald's Snow Fight'' (1942) As well as clips from the following feature films: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Bambi'' *''Pinocchio'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Cinderella'' It ends with Jiminy Cricket singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" in Danish ("Når Du Ser et Stjerneskud") and a sneak peek of either an upcoming or a clip from a recently released Disney movie. Finland In Finland, this show is called "Samu Sirkan joulutervehdys", ("Jiminy Cricket's Christmas Greeting") and it is shown every Christmas Eve evening on MTV3. The Finnish version features clips from the following shorts: *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''The Clock Watcher'' (1945) *''The Small One'' (1978) As well as clips from the following feature films: *''Saludos Amigos'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Cinderella'' A special "surprise" clip (from a recent or upcoming Disney feature premiere) is dubbed in Finnish but everything else is in English, with Finnish subtitles. Norway In Norway, the show is called Donald Duck og vennene hans ("Donald Duck and his friends") on NRK and Disneys julekavalkade (Disney's Christmas Cavalcade) on TV Norge in 2003, and it is shown every Christmas Eve afternoon on NRK1. Most of the shorts are shown in the original English with Norwegian subtitles. The following shorts are usually shown, in integral or edited format: *''Santa's Workshop'' *''Clown of the Jungle'' *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' *''Mickey's Trailer'' *''Ferdinand the Bull'' These feature films are represented through important scenes: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Cinderella'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Robin Hood'' Sweden In Sweden, the show is called Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar God Jul ("Donald Duck and His Friends Wish You a Merry Christmas"). It is broadcast on SVT at 3 PM every Christmas Eve, in connection to the all-day traditional holiday programme previously led by Arne Weise. The title reflects the fact that Donald Duck is far more popular than Mickey Mouse in Sweden. The montage is narrated by Bengt Feldreich dubbing the original English voice of Jiminy Cricket (but the dubbing is split from this character as Feldreich refers to Cricket in third person at the end). The show is one of the most popular shows all year in Sweden. Every year the viewers number between 3 million and 4.5 million in a country with just more than 9 million inhabitants. Few TV shows fetch more viewers, among these are Melodifestivalen/Eurovision Song Contest and certain major sports broadcasts. The following shorts are usually shown, in integral or edited format: *''Santa's Workshop'' *''Clown of the Jungle'' *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' *''Mickey's Trailer'' *''Ferdinand the Bull'' These feature films are represented through important scenes: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Cinderella'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Robin Hood'' Russia The Russian version features the following shorts: *''Santa's Workshop'' (1932) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) As well as clips from the following feature films: *''Peter Pan'' *''Bambi'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Cinderella'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' Two movies in the very end are different, depending on the year of the premiere. 2010 *''Toy Story 3'' *''Tangled'' 2012 *''Brave'' *''Secret of the Wings'' 2013 *''Frozen'' *''Planes'' 2014 *''Big Hero 6'' *''Frozen'' 2015 *''Inside Out'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' 2016 *''Finding Dory'' *''Moana'' France In France, the show is called Un Nouveau Noël Disney ("From All of Us to All of You") or Les Contes d'hiver de Jiminy Cricket ("Jiminy Cricket's Christmas"). It was broadcast on TF1 on December 23, 1990 as part of the "Disney Parade" program. The French version features the following short: *''Toy Tinkers'' (1949) As well as clips from the following feature films: *''Tron'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Bambi'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Cinderella'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Aristocats'' Gallery Title-FromAllOfUsToAllOfYou.jpg|The title card from the Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color version Snowwhitecard.jpg Pluto from all of us to all of you.jpg Mickey playing drums.jpg Mickey playing bass.jpg Juleshow stjerneskud.jpg Juleshow mickey.jpg Jiminy concluding the program.jpg FromAll.jpg From all.jpg From All of Us to All of You Tinkerbell.jpg Faoutaoy candlelight.jpg Faoutaoy01.jpg Disney james-jiminy cricket from all of us to all ~OMdd7300~10160 20110109 503 6322.jpg Dis-jc.jpg Dis-jc-card.jpg Dis-card1a.jpg Dis-card1.jpg Chipdale.jpg 06oc.jpg 0xxq.jpg 0ta4.jpg 0oro.jpg 0mja.jpg 0ia6.jpg 0g8f.jpg 0eng.jpg 0b1t.jpg JC6.jpg Fromallofus.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-19.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-17.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-16.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-15.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-14.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-13.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-12.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-11.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-10.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-09.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-08.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-07.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-06.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-05.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-04.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-03.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-02.jpg Image 25560 2.jpg Jiminy Cricket.jpg 84704 A Disney Channel Christmas Part 10 of 10 bonne etoile Apr Night before Christmas.flv snapshot 02.20 2010.12.22 22.39.11 .jpeg 8078669-disneys-juleshow.jpg from all of us jungle book teaser.jpg|Lead-in to teaser for The Jungle Book from the 1967 airing from all of us aristocats teaser 1.jpg|Part of the lead-in to the teaser for The Aristocats from the 1970 airing from all of us aristocats teaser 2.jpg|Part of the lead-in to the teaser for The Aristocats from the 1970 airing from all of us robin hood teaser.jpg|Lead-in to teaser for Robin Hood from the 1973 airing Video Clips See also *''A Disney Christmas Gift'', a similar Disney Christmas special first broadcast in 1982 External links * * da:Disney Juleshow Category:Christmas productions Category:Television episodes Category:Television specials Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes Category:Crossovers